


救赎

by Vvvivan



Category: emm - Fandom
Genre: Other, 三沐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvvivan/pseuds/Vvvivan
Kudos: 4





	救赎

措不及防地，撞上那人潮红的脸颊。一双布满水汽的眸子，含着不自觉的媚意。唐三安抚性地漏出了些许自己的信息素，望着那人近乎脱力的身躯。“是……是谁？”他眸子中带着些许清明，似是努力辨别着来者。  
床咯吱作声，唐三触碰到戴沐白滚烫的皮肤。“沐白啊，”唐三付下身子，温温柔柔地揉搓着戴沐白的发丝，“是我，唐三。”后者呜咽一记。“难受吗？”一边说着，一边恶趣味地绕着那人胸前两点捏捏弄弄的。  
果然是唐三。他看着熟悉的面孔，神智不清地想着。然后露出心安理得的笑容，勾着那人的脖颈向下拉。“帮我……小三。”  
在这种情况下还能忍住的话，那他唐三可真的是柳下惠本惠啊——反正现在他忍不住。  
氧气……不够了。戴沐白仿佛在一片混沌中起起沉沉，呼吸不到空气逼得他挣扎半响。再一次呼吸到新鲜空气的刹那，他只想手脚并用地从那人身边逃离。  
可是他做不到，身体软踏踏的样子只能让人采撷。真是热得够糟糕的，内裤都已经湿答答的一片，黏在身上格外难受。扣子崩开弹落的声音，他昏沉沉地笑出了声，这可真够败家的。  
“你笑什么？”唐三喃喃一句。  
不知过了多久，唐三已经帮他扩张了四指。同时空虚感开始入侵他的精神。想被填满。他迷茫地望着天花板，唐三是不是太慢了……“你在说什么？”危险的气息扑面而来，而后是一片高潮后的空白。紧绷的肌肉开始缓缓回过神来，才惊觉自己说出来什么。他侧头靠在墙上喘着，唐三凑过去叼住他的舌头，抽出手指，抬高那人的屁股，解开自己的裤子。龟头在股缝中摩擦着，润滑剂混着淫液沾湿整个柱身。  
腰部下陷得厉害，唐三安抚性地揉了会他的腰窝，接着一杆进洞。手下的人顿时抖成一团，惨兮兮的样子。在这个姿势上，戴沐白没有自主权，整个人就被锁在阴茎上。高温的肠肉一层一层包裹着，感觉让人上瘾。慢慢刺激着那人，逼得他甜腻的嗓音响起。然后开始大开大合起来。  
戴沐白只感觉受不住，腰一软就向下掉，后面唐三顶着，只要一掉就往他屌上撞。真……他妈不愧是他们的智慧大脑。他咬碎一口牙也抑制不了呻吟。“唐……唐三……小三，我错了……我错了……”小腹尖酸的爽意，连带着声音都绵缠几分。整个人直向后躲，被他一把拉了回来，死死扣在阴茎上，又深了一层。一个没忍住又射了出来。  
享受着他因为高潮而不断收缩的壁肉，唐三死死扣住戴沐白，用力一顶。随之而来的，浓郁的信息素猛地融入。换来他更颤抖的模样。“喜欢吗？”那人的低语在此刻传来。  
戴沐白扬起头来。“小三。”  
“我一直都在。”


End file.
